Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadows entrance in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. Shadow finds a strange meteorite that envolves with Babylon Rouges and the Sonic Gang. Slight Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

**A/N: Yes, I know I have a lot of stories to finish up but, I couldn't resist it. This story has been bugging me ever since I got Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. WARNING: Spoiler Alert you have been warned. This is my first Adventure story. Oh, yeah there might be some slight Shadamy because well I just like that couple. Anyways Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a dark mysterious night. Calmness was in the atmosphere, until something fell into the Earth. It went straight forward down at its maximum speed. Each second it went faster and faster until it collided into the Earth. It landed near a bunch of Eggmans new designers robots. The robots were tall, metal, and causes more chaos than Eggmans original robots. Yet, as powerful the robots may seem they are actually just as weak as Eggmans regular robots. The mysterious object was slightly glowing green for some strange reason.

"What exactly is this?, Dr." a mysterious figure asked. He was toying with the strange object. He was leaning against a wall, the light was dim so you couldn't see the figure perfectly.

"I don't really know, but all I know is that it contains great power," Dr. Eggman said while typing something on his computer, pretending to research the strange object. The truth was that Eggman knew exactly what the object is. He didn't want to tell him just incase he was on G.U.N's side or something.

The mysterious figure was about to exit Eggmans base but, Eggman called him for an important favor.

"Wait! I have a favor for you." Eggman said darkly.

"…"

"I need you get four more of those strange objects so I could research them," Eggman told the half truth. He needed all five of the mysterious objects so obviously, he could do something evil with them.

The figure detected some fibbing in his voice, "I don't believe you."

Eggman knew at some point the was going to do something like that.

"Well, What happens if I harm someone that you know and possible love." Eggman said slyly.

"Then I will kill you." He said walking near the door once again.

"Ok you leave she will die." Eggman said darkly he was desperate to make him do his dirty deeds.

"Who will die?" He said while stopping right at his spot.

"Hm, Does Amy Rose ring a bell for you?" Eggman while smiling menacing.

"Nope, that doesn't ring a bell for me." He lied but, he was one of the worst liars ever to live. So Eggman detected a lie from him.

"Really? Ok I'll just send one of my new robots to kill her off and-"

"Ok," He sighed, " What do I need to do?"

He completely surrendered himself so that he wouldn't harm the girl that once saved his life.

"Excellent,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

**A/N: Ok not that much to say except that this week I will be writing a lot. Since I have no school for the whole break so bravo for me. Anyways enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The figure agreed to do whatever Dr. Eggman says. Suddenly an explosion was heard from outside. Eggmans base shook because of the explosion. The figure looked out of the window and viewed the dark night. Something caught his eye though, he saw Eggmans new designer robots rampaging out of the base.

"Good my robots are working perfectly." Eggman said mostly to himself.

The robots were lined up side by side walking in perfect rhythm.

"Get to work!" Eggman commanded.

A grunt was heard from the figure the last thing he said before getting out of the base was "Chaos control."

It was morning in the high tech city. Flying cars went to there destination, the clouds were big and puffy. A red and black hedgehog was standing on one of the tall skyscraper. Blood red eyes scanned for his target. Suddenly he saw a flying car that contained Tails, Knuckles, and most importantly Sonic. A smirk spread across his face as he found the second meteorite in Sonics hand. Sonic was toying it in his hands.

"This is just to easy, guess its my lucky day." Shadow said darkly as he jumped down lower on the skyscrapers ledge.

He repeated this process until he was near the large glass tube in which the flying cars drove in. The car that's Sonic is in has stopped. Shadow jumped on top of the glass tube and ran near Sonics car. He traveled quickly but, more importantly quietly. The car started to move again, which made Shadow run even faster.

"Robots made by the leading security company Meteotech are no longer responding to commands, and are running amok all over the world. The international security organization GUN has begun to investigate the event." Shadow eavesdropped at the radios information, "Interesting."

Shadow couldn't really hear Sonics and Tails conversation but, he knew it was useless. All Shadow could do was keep stalking them and watch that meteorite in Sonics hand. Shadows green meteorite was bugging him in his hand so he decided to attach it on his ankle. Suddenly the car went a little faster than before.

"Damn it," Shadow cursed.

Sonics car went into some sort of building they disappeared in there. Shadow stopped in his track and chaos controlled into the same building they went into. The hallway was dark and filled with Eggmans robots. So Shadow had to make sure not to get caught. Just as Shadow was going to move quietly, of course. The alarms went off, Shadows eyes went big.

"I didn't even move!"

Shadow looked up and saw Eggmans new designer robots passing him.

"Huh?" the confused hedgehog said.

Shadow saw Tails driving into a weird elevator of some sort. Shadow ran to the elevator and pried it open with his powerful arms.

"Not going to let Faker get away." Shadow grunted as the elevator opened. He quickly went inside he was waiting very impatiently for the elevator to get to his destination. The elevator opened he quickly ran out.

"Where are they?" Shadow angrily said.

Just then he heard some glass breaking and a loud explosion. He knew immediately that answered his question. He ran to the noise and looked down. He saw Tails hovering calling out Sonics name. Knuckles was freefalling. Sonic was so close to hitting the ground.

Suddenly everything froze. Sonic was hovering in mid air.

"Impossible!" Shadow exclaimed though he was still unheard by Sonic and the gang.

The pieces of glass were even hovering in mid air. Shadow looked at Sonics mysterious meteorite, it was glowing blue.

"Strange, this reminds me of my chaos control." Shadow stated to himself.

"Yahoo!" Sonic exclaimed while going straight down with his board.

"So this meteorite controls…gravity?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic landed safely on the ground so did Knuckles. Tails flew down to rejoin with his friend.

"So this meteorite controls…gravity?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic looked at the strange object attached to his arm, it stopped glowing blue and returned to its boring gray rock color.

"Weird," Knuckles whispered.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked away from the scene. Only to be followed by Shadow shortly.

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

**A/N: Sonic Riders Zero Gravity is awesome huh? Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Three of Eggmans new designer robots soared through the sky, searching possibly for the strange meteorites. Trees surrounded the area, birds chirped annoyingly in Shadows sensitive ears. He was hiding in a large healthy looking tree. Since his color was standing out like a sore thumb, he had to go all the way up the tree and, try to listen hard on what Sonic and the others were talking about. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were looking at the robots soaring in the sky.

"They don't give a guy a break, huh?" Sonic half whispered.

"We cant just stand around here!" Knuckles roared with anger, as usual.

"Right," Sonic agreed.

Shadows ruby eyes scanned as he watched a pink hedgehog creeping towards the blue hedgehog.

"_Amy!" _Shadow thought.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed. Peach arms pulled Sonic behind.

"Guess who!?" Amy tauntingly said.

"Amy! What're you doing here!?" Sonic said half surprised. His eye lid were half shut.

Shadow rolled his eyes an annoyance. He would have left, but he needed that meteorite. Suddenly he found that his heart was pounding through his chest.

"_Huh? Why is my heart pounding faster?"_

"Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly." Amy said while putting her hands together near her face and sighed a dreamy sigh.

"Amy…" Sonic whined in annoyance.

"Ok, you got me. I was running away from those robots. I was so scared…" After Amy said that she latched her arms around Sonic and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"H-hey!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow let a growl escape his throat but that growl immediately stopped when he saw something fall out of Amy's dress pocket. Shadow felt himself smirking as he realized that the strange object was the meteorite.

"I guess it really is my lucky day." Shadow let out a devious chuckle.

"What's that?" Tails questioned.

"The cause of all my troubles!" Amy said while picking up the meteorite, "I picked it up, and those stupid robots came after me!"

"So that's it!" Tails mused mostly to himself. Now he started to explain something to everyone. "Those things must be after this stone!"

"I guess that settles it, then. The key to solving this mystery is MecteoTech!" Sonic realized.

Shadow should have been listening to the conversation, but all he could do was watching Amy though. A few times he tried to snap out of it and focus on the mission, but he just couldn't.

"Hey, Sonic! We've got company!" Knuckles said pointing to a random area.

Immediately Shadows ruby red eyes followed Knuckles little discovery. There he saw was those robots coming straight for them.

"Ok…Here we go!" Sonic exclaimed he got his extreme gear out and hopped on it and rode like the wind. Everyone else copied his actions. Once Sonic and the gang were out of sight. Shadow jumped out of the tree, "Interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

Shadow followed Sonic and the gang into a weird looking lab that was filled with Eggmans robots. The robots scanned the place for intruders, constantly looking left to right. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles hid behind a metal wall, while Shadow was hiding above them, watching and listening closely.

"Looks like we'll need to watch our step." Sonic warned everyone.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the blue hedgehog. Then his ruby eyes lie on Amy, watching every movement she did. Suddenly one of Eggmans robots spotted something. Amy launched forward only to be pulled back roughly by Knuckles. Shadow growled as he saw him touching her.

Shadow frowned as he saw Amy's worried expression written all over her face. Alarms filled the quiet laboratory, robots running amok across the place.

"Dang!" Knuckles roared as he saw the robots.

"Look out!" Sonic screamed. Everyone stood still waiting for their fate, the robots were heading straight for them. Shadow felt like saving Amy, but he couldn't be seen, so the only thing he could do was watch. Just when they thought they were going to be hurt, the robots passed them. Shadow sighed in relief for Amy. He was going to make sure that this pink hedgehog wont gets hurt.

"What…?" Sonic said while turning to the robots.

The robots stopped in front of three figures that Shadow didn't recognize. One of them was a green hawk, one of them was a purple swallow, and the last one was a big grey albatross.

"Who the hell are they?" Shadow asked himself.

"That's…" Sonic said while having a shocked expression on his face.

Suddenly Shadow smirked as he saw the green hawk had one of the meteorites.

"This is going to be easy." Shadow said, but a little to loudly.

Amy Rose thought she heard something but she shrugged that off. The green hawk used the meteorites power and destroyed the robots. One of the robots exploded near Amy she shielded her arms for protection.

"Idiot bird!" Shadow almost shouted, but he remained calm.

The green hawk landed right in front of Sonic and the gang.

"It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog." the green hawk spoke.

"_They know each other?"_ Shadow thought.

"Jet!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Jet?" Shadow whispered from above.

Suddenly the purple and grey birds landed right beside the green hawk or "Jet."

"Long time no see, shorty." the purple swallow spoke to Tails.

"Wave!" Tails exclaimed just like Sonic did.

"Wave?" Shadow whispered.

"We're here to settle the score from last time!" the grey albatross spoke while pounding his fists together.

"Any time, Babylon Rogues!" Knuckles roared.

"Cut it out, Storm!" Jet spoke to this "Storm" character.

"Storm?" Shadow was almost about to burst out laughing. He managed however to calm himself down.

"All right, girly, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet spoke to Amy.

Shadow growled at Jet, he felt like jumping down there and beat the hell out of him.

"What are you talking about?" Amy spoke with confusion in her voice.

"Don't play dumb! Not after swiping the Ark of the Cosmos right out of our hands!" Jet roared with anger and frusteration.

Shadow gave a death glare to Jet.

"Hey, hold up a minute. Girls hate guys who rush them, Jet." Sonic said while wagging his index finger.

"Rush?" Jet said while smiling deviously, "Heh, I'm the fastest thing in the universe!" Jet said cockily.

Anger was building up inside Shadow, first he talks to Amy like she is crap, now he says hes the fastest thing in the universe. He was tempted to just forget about this stupid mission and get rid of his anger by beating the hell out of this bird.

"And today, I'm going to prove it!" Jet continued.

"Yeah, I like to see that." Shadow said bitterly.

Sonic gave off one of his ever so famous smiles. That smile was stopped by the sound of alarms ringing up. The robots were getting into battle position once again.

"Sonic, we can't stay here!" Tails warned him.

"Looks like we'll have to do the reunion later." Sonic said while running away with Tails and Knuckles.

"See ya, Jet!" Sonic yelled out.

"H-hey! Wait!" Jet said chasing Sonic.

Everyone else got on there extreme gear and took off, except for Amy. Shadow saw her looking at his way but he quickly hid behind a thick pole.

"Come on Amy!" Sonic yelled out.

His ruby red eyes watched as she continued to stare upwards. Finally she gave up and got on her extreme gear and took off. Shadow jumped down shortly after she had disappeared from his sight.

"Pathetic!" Shadow spat after that he followed the same trail as the rest had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

Sonic and Jet were in the lead appearing to be racing each other.

"You can use that power, too!" The astonished bird asked.

"Pretty handy, really." Sonic spoke while flashing Jet one of his famous smiles.

Sonics meteorite lit up and used its power to push away some of random robots.

---

"Engage EM algorithm maximum value, access mother computer. Mother Computer access denied." The computer spoke in a robotic female voice.

"Why?" Eggman roared while putting his hands on his head.

Meanwhile Shadow was standing in the corner of the room, thinking about that whatever came to his mind.

"Shadow!" Eggman roared with anger again.

His voice brought Shadow out of his thoughts, "Hm,"

"Did you at least find anymore meteorites?"

Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, Doctor."

Eggman was waiting for an answer from Shadow, but it never came.

"Where?" Eggman hissed.

"One on faker and the other is on some stupid green hawk." Shadow said the last part even more bitterly that the first part of his answer.

"Jet?" Eggman corrected.

Before Eggman could say anything else, the whole place shook for about a second.

"Hm, What's this racket, and now of all times!" Eggman stood up and began walking to the large metal door.

The door automatically opened, Eggman eyes grew wide as he saw Sonic and Jet heading straight for him. One second Eggman was standing the other second Eggman found himself on the ground?

"What went flying just now?" Knuckles asked while making his way inside.

Soon everyone else came inside luckily nobody didn't notice Shadow just standing there, probably because he was standing in the dark corner. A devious smirk had spread across Shadows muzzle as he saw Eggman struggling to get up.

"Do I look like a ball to you?" Eggman got on his feet and went back to sit on his chair.

"Yes," Shadow whispered under his breath. Eggman looked at his way and gave him a death glare.

"Eggman? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with wide eyes.

Shadow scanned the group, but he noticed that something was missing, something pink.

"Amy!" Shadow whispered.

"What do you mean? I own this company!" Eggman gave out one of his menacing laughs.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed while everyone else was staring at Eggman in shock except for Shadow as he just rolled his eyes at Eggman.

"So you're the ringleader behind this one too, Eggman?" Sonic accusingly said, while pointing his index finger at Eggman. Knuckles gave off one of his growls, and Tails just looked worried.

"Ringleader? What the devil are you babbling about?" Eggman defended himself.

"Come on, cut the act." Sonic argued, "I'm talking about the global robot rampage!"

"You must be joking. That's been quite a headache for me as well." Eggman wagged his finger in the air.

"Like we'll believe anything you say!" Knuckles roared in anger while sticking his fist into the air.

"Calm down." Eggman said while putting his hands in front of himself.

"We go way back, don't we" I'll let you in on something. Not even I know why they've gone amok, but they appear to be following a leader." Eggman explained truthfully.

Shadows blood red eyes scanned at Eggmans computer.

"A leader?" Sonic questioned, " …Well I guess for now we'll buy that Eggman isn't involved."

"Stupid," Shadow said while smirking.

"So maybe that has nothing to do with the robots that attacked us…" Tails said calmly.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Eggman said in a surprised tone.

Eggmans eyes scanned the meteorite that was attached on Sonic wrist like Shadow had said before.

"So you were holding out on us, Eggman!" Sonic pointed his finger at Eggman once again. Eggman put his hands up in defense mode.

Sonic and Knuckles crept closer to Eggman. Knuckles pounded his fists together, threateningly.

"Spill everything you know. Now!" Knuckles yelled while cracking his knuckles.

"Very well. I'll tell you…" Eggman turned his chair around and began to type something on his computer.

"Interesting…" Shadow mused to mostly to himself, however Eggman heard him.

"Shut up!" Eggman hissed at Shadow.

A growl escaped Shadows throat, he was about to step out of the darkness and grab Eggmans throat, but he had to make himself scarce, for now.

"Who are you saying shuts up to, Eggman?" Knuckles roared with anger.

"N-not you." Eggman stuttered he shot Shadow a death glare. Shadow returned the death glare right back to Eggman, but in a tauntingly matter.

Shadow let a dark chuckle escape his lips as he watched Eggman desperately trying to find something on his computer.

"All robot activity within my facility is normally controlled by the mother computer. As the core of the MeteoTech network, it was supposed to be the perfect computer. But as of a few days ago, I've been unable to control to remotely. The power unit within the mother computer is a stone identical to the one you're holding. According to my analysis…that stone can convert huge amounts of mass energy into other forms of energy, and excludes a unique magnetic field…" Eggman explained.

Shadow was listening very closely to every word Dr. Eggman was saying.

"Huh?" Knuckles said clueless.

"Shut up and listen!" Eggman said in impatience.

Another dark chuckle escaped Shadows throat.

"I said shut up!" Eggman hissed at Shadow.

"In any case, it appears that somehow the robots leader also contains a stone with similar powers to the one in the mother computer…

"What?" Sonic said while interrupting Eggman.

Shadow was not puzzled like the rest of them; he knew what was going on.

Eggman ignored Sonic and continued speaking, "If my deductions are correct, the robots leader is using the world's robots in an attempt to collect these strange stones from around the globe."

"But why do they need the stones?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"That even I don't know." Eggman shrugged his shoulders.

"Theres a shocker," Shadow said sarcastically.

Eggman looked his way and smiled, a devious smile.

"…They're drawn to one another." Jet finally spoke.

When Jet spoke Shadows fur stood at its end, making him look like he hadn't brushed his fur down.

"What?" Eggman said turning around in his chair so that he could face Jet.

"These aren't just some rocks. They're spoken of in Babylon clan legend as…" Jet took a step forward, and then he continued, "Ah! That's right! Girl, give me back the Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet turned around trying to desperately find Amy.

"Amy's gone!" Tails said worriedly.

"Storm's not here either!" the purple swallow spoke.

"Sounds like we've got a fix on the robots leader's location." Eggman said while turning back around in his chair so that he could type something on his computer.

"Satellite monitor on!" Eggman shouted while pressing a random button on the computer.

There one the computer, Shadows red eyes scanned the three simple pictures that were displayed on the computer. One was the robots leader, the other was the big gray albatross known as Storm, and the last one was a frightened Amy running away from Storm and the Robot leader.

Shadows eyes went wide as he saw Amy. Shadow moved quickly and quietly away from the rest, until Eggman said something, "Where do you think your going, Shadow?"

Shadow froze on his spot, everyone else turned to look at Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles said in union.

While Jet and Wave were looking at the midnight colored hedgehog.

Jets eyes scanned his ankle, which contained with one of the meteorites.

"Hey give back the Ark of the Cosmos!" Jet squawked.

Shadow simply turned to glare at the ignorant hawk, and then Shadow took off. Shadow ran through the quiet hallways, desperately trying to find Amy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

The dark hedgehog ran as fast as he can. He found himself outside; the water isolated him from land. Though he was running on solid ground.

"…Amy…" Shadow whispered. He was still running the air was hot and heavy, making it hard for him to breathe a little.

Suddenly something pink and gray came into his eyesight. One of them was Amy and the other was this so-called "Storm." They didn't seem to notice the dark hedgehog yet.

"Alright girly, give me the donut." Storm demanded.

Amy backed away a few steps. "No!"

"Donut?" Shadow whispered confusingly.

Storm took some giants steps near Amy. She had a terrified look on her face.

A growl was heard from Shadow. Shadow walked quietly near them, though he was still unnoticed.

"Ahem!" Shadow coughed out.

This got the gray albatrosses attention. Amy whirled around, "Shadow!" She said surprisingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Storm demanded.

A smirk spread across Shadows muzzle, "Your worst nightmare"

Confusion was written on Storms face. "So…your Sonic then, right?"

Shadows smirk was quickly disappeared. "No! I don't look like that blue idiot." Shadow sneered.

"Sonic is not an idiot!" Amy shouted.

"Whatever! Just give me the donut!" Storm grabbed Amy's wrist making her cry out in pain. Shadow watched that scene play in his head at least million times. Every time he kept hearing Amy's cry ring in his head, it made him angry. Very quickly Shadow somehow knocked Strom onto the floor. Amy took a couple steps back. Shadow put his foot on top of Storms back making him cry out in pain, just as Amy did.

He leaned towards his ear. "You do that again I swear I will be your worst nightmare." He whispered while gritting his teeth. He pressed his foot harder into his back, while hearing some bones cracking.

"Ok! Ok, just get off of me!" Storm shouted angrily.

Shadow slowly removed his foot from his back. Storm angrily stood up. He launched his fists into Shadow, hitting him in his mouth. Blood was visible; Shadow put his finger near the corner of his mouth. A dark red smear was on his white glove. Shadow growled in anger, he launched his fist near Storms mouth. Successfully Shadow easily hit him in his mouth. Storm found himself on the floor again. Blood was also visible on his glove.

"STOP IT!" Amy shouted.

Shadows ruby red eyes were locked into Amy's emerald green eyes.

"Just give me the rock! Now!" Storm extended his hand towards Amy; waiting impatiently for the Ark of the Cosmo.

"She doesn't need to do what you say." Shadow seethed through his teeth.

"Doesn't matter!" Storm extended his hand back to his side.

Shadow felt his hands were balling into fist; he was ready to pound the crap out of him. Storms hands were balling into fists also. Suddenly Shadows sensitive ears picked up on Sonics voice.

"Amy!" He shouted.

"Aw he cares for me." Amy said dreamily.

"No he just wants the Ark of the Cosmo." Shadow remarked.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." Amy stuck her nose in the air.

"What! I'm not jealous." Shadow quickly responded.

"_Am I?"_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived at the scene. Sonic pointed his index finger at Shadow.

"What did you do to her?" Sonic shouted.

Shadow scowled at Sonic. "Sonic! Shadow didn't do anything." Amy spoke.

"Yeah…I'll believe that when hell freezes." Sonic remarked bitterly.

"Shut up faker!" Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

"It was…" her voice trailed off. She was pointing where Storm was before; but only to find him that he was gone. All that was left was a robot that was ripped opened.

----------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

"Hey, where's that meat head, Storm?" Knuckles asked Amy. He cracked his knuckles in a sickening way.

Amy pointed at the robot. "I think he grabbed something out of this robot and high- tailed it out of here." She walked near the robot.

"And what's Shadow doing here?" Sonic asked rudely. Shadow glared at the ignorant blue hedgehog.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy said sternly.

"Whatever…" Sonic huffed. Sonic walked closer to the destroyed robot. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sonic.

"So does this mean the rampaging robots will all cool it?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think its that simple. If Eggman started all this by putting that stone in his mother computer, I don't think it'll stop until we remove it." Tails explained.

"So where is that?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone all looked at Shadow, though Shadow didn't seem to notice since he was staring at the ground. Finally Shadow felt eyes on him, so he looked up.

"What?" He said rudely.

Amy gasped, "Wait, I remember Storm saying something weird about the thing he took from that robot matching something they found someplace else."

Shadow looked at Amy, curiously.

"Well…Oh, where was it he said?" Amy pondered at this thought.

"Gi…Giga…Something like that. Wait, Gigan…"

"The Gigan Rocks." Knuckles finished.

Shadow looked at the red guardian weirdly.

"Right! What you said!" Amy exclaimed.

"You know it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked curiously.

"It's a pretty famous ruin among us treasure hunters. A legend about shooting stars tells of some star shard sealed there that can grant your wishes." Knuckles boasted.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "That's stupid…"

Knuckles gave him a death glare.

"Shooting stars!" Tails chimed. "Sonic, lets head to the Gigan Rocks right away! We might find a clue about these stones!"

"Leave the directions to me!" Knuckles suddenly said. "But they say the star shard is in a sacred chalice deep in the ruins, and getting there ain't easy. Nobody's made it back alive yet. We'll be risking our necks."

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted excitedly. He flashed Knuckles one of his famous thumbs up features.

"But we might need Shadows help in order to get there…" Knuckles growled.

Shadows ears perked up. "Huh?"

"Oh Shadow, please help us!" Amy begged.

Shadow thought about this offer. "…Fine…But I need something out of you, Amy…"

"…What is it?" Amy said.

Shadow didn't want to tell her now; it would ruin his plans. "I'll tell you after…"

"Ok?" Amy said.

"Lets go!" Knuckles growled. He didn't like Shadow but he needed his help.

--------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

"Was there an earthquake in here?" Sonic asked. He stepped off of his extreme gear and landed on the cold dirty ground.

Knuckles jumped off of his extreme gear also, so did Tails and Amy. Shadow stopped running since he did not have an extreme gear.

They had reached their destination, with Shadows help. Before them stood a weird rock with a weird symbol on it, Suddenly Knuckles ran near the large rock.

"It's gone!" Knuckles exclaimed. He skidded to a stop while kicking up some dirt.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"The legends say the star shard is supposed to be in this chalice…" Suddenly Knuckles lifted the chalice. "Did it roll off somewhere in the quake?"

Tails took a couple of steps forward near the ancient rock.

"Hey, Tails, what's up with this painting?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic.

"The divine wings…" Tails began to start on of his explanations.

"Divine wings?" Amy and Shadow said in union. They both glanced each other then looked back at Tails.

"Yes, the legendary bird that the gods rode through the heavens. Knuckles see if you can read this inscription." Tails said.

"What inscription? Amy and Shadow said in union again. They stared at each other for a moment.

Shadow and Amy's question was ignored. Knuckles nodded his head and walked over to the inscription and began to read it.

"…The divine wings, straddler of the stars, lose their plumes to the dark and fall to the ground. The plumes become as stars, returning to this land. We, the children of Babylon…"

"Babylon?" Sonic interrupted.

"What connection do they have with these stones?" Knuckles said. He turned away from inscription.

"Wow, I didn't know Knuckles could read?" Shadow whispered.

Amy heard Shadow and giggled. Luckily, Knuckles didn't hear Shadows comment.

"We still don't know that. But could the stones those robots are after be the plumes written about here? The divine wings, straddler of stars…Could they be power units, used to operate some starship?" Tails asked. He ran near Knuckles to the inscription.

"So this divine wings is…" Shadow mused mostly to himself.

"Right…" Tails said. "Babylon Garden…" Tails finished and smiled at Shadow.

Suddenly an airship soared through the dark night sky. After the ship disappeared another ship but bigger soared even faster through the night.

"Jet! Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Knuckles, what does the rest of the inscription say?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Oh, right." Knuckles turned back to the inscription. "…We, the children of Babylon, seal one star here, and another within the great scar, formed in heaven's fall, until the time of the divine wings rising." Knuckles said.

"The great scar?" Sonic questioned.

"Wait, there's more…the great scar, lying in the east among earth stained red by the dawns light…" Knuckles finished.

"Eggman and Jet were headed east!" Tails spoke. "The great scar must be the crater formed when the meteorites struck ground. That must be where Eggman found the plume!"

"Which means the mother computer…" Sonic spoke. He walked near Tails. Shadow and Amy were both in deep thought, letting all the information seep into their brains.

"…Is probably waiting there, too." Tails finished.

"All right, time to go catch up!" Sonic exclaimed.

This snapped Amy and Shadow out of their thoughts.

"What happened?" Amy questioned. Sonic eyed her for a moment but then he just shrugged it off.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got on there extreme gear and took off. Amy was about to follow their actions, but Shadow grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

"Shh," Shadow said quietly. "Remember I did my part of the deal, now you do your part."

"W-what do you want from me?" A freighted Amy said.

Shadow didn't answer her question; he boldly leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Amy blushed, "Come on, lets go…" Shadow said.

--------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were riding their extreme gear. While poor Shadow ran through the hot desert.

"Hm," Sonic exclaimed as he saw the ever-familiar Babylon Rouges.

Shadows fur stood out as he saw Jet and Storm. He had no problems with the purple swallow…yet.

Sonic and the others halted a few feet away from them.

"Heh, took you long enough." Jet exclaimed over dramatically.

"Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked with impatience in his voice.

Jet just simply pointed to the large building behind him. It was the most exquisite building Shadow had ever saw. It was weird shaped, very tall building; boring gray and silver colors were its main colors.

"They call it the Crimson Tower." The purple swallow spoke.

"Kind of weird to call it that…" Shadow mused to himself.

"Hey! Its that black hedgehog!" Storm spoke with rage in his voice.

"You two met?" Tails asked.

Sonic wolf whistled. "Wow Shadow you have a bad habit of making people hate you."

Shadow growled at Sonic.

"It's MeteoTech's signal tower." Wave continued. "Commands sent out here relay through facilities across the world to control the robots." Wave explained.

"Huh?" Knuckles said quite stupidly.

Wave rolled her eyes in annoyance. "In other words, you're looking at MeteoTechs's brain!" Wave said irately.

"That still doesn't make any sense." Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"Quiet Knuckles." Sonic whispered back.

"That fink Eggman nabbed the Arks of the Cosmos we'd got and ran in there…" Storm said as he pointed to the Crimson Towers.

"What's he after this time?" Sonic asked in annoyance.

"He's probably planning to use the stones power to issue an order to all the worlds robots from this tower. Sooner or later, he was planning to set the robots rampaging." Tails spoke.

"That was probably his reason for forming MeteoTech in the first place." Amy spoke up.

Suddenly Shadow spotted Amy's meteorite on her wrist, it was loose around her skinny wrist.

_Right, I still have to remember my mission…_

"The Eggman Land project again, huh?" Sonic spoke with anger. "He never gives up, does he?" Sonic said.

Sonic jumped onto his extreme gear once again, he was about to take off and go after Eggman.

"Well, looks like we got to storm the place." Sonic was about to take of until…

Jet hopped onto his extreme gear. "Hold it!" He commanded.

"Huh?" Sonic said in a confused tone.

"You think I was just sitting around here twiddling my thumbs?" Jet spoke with rage and sarcasm. "Sonic the Hedgehog?" He spoke shortly after.

"I follow you. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sonic apologized.

Jet pointed to the Crimson Tower. "First one to nab Eggman gets all of the Arks of the Cosmos!" Jet challenged.

Storm and Wave both gasped as they heard Jets challenge.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, Tails and Amy looked extremely worried.

Shadow smirked. _These idiots, this will be too easy all of the Arks of the Cosmos will be __right under my nose…_Shadows smirk grew wider as he thought about his plan to steal all of the Arks of the Cosmos.

"And the title of the fastest creature in the universe!" Jet continued.

"Heh, sounds like fun to me!" Sonic said cockily.

"Lets get started!" Jet shouted.

Everyone got on there extreme gear and took of to their destination, The Crimson Towers. Except for Shadow who just stayed behind, he decided to take the easy way in, by chaos controlling inside of the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

He quietly ran through the halls, making sure not to get caught by Eggmans robots. He would put himself against the wall whenever a robot was coming his way. Thanks to the dark hallways the black hedgehog blended in the darkness perfectly.

The robots carelessly floated past the sneaky hedgehog. Then he would look back to see if the robot was out of his sight. Successfully, he would continue his mission.

----------------------

Sonic and Jet were head to head in there little race.

"Give up yet, Sonic?" Jet said angrily. He wanted to make sure Sonic would lose, by any means necessary.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic said cockily. This caused Sonic to go an inch faster.

Jet forced his board to go even faster. Jet glared at Sonic, while Sonic didn't seem to notice he still had that confident smile on his face. Jet looked away and focused on the track. Now it was Sonic turn to glare at Jet but then looked away.

Ahead of the two was a huge ramp. Sonic confidently smiled he knew he was good at jumping and landing perfectly with the ramps. However this was Jets weakness. He could do the tricks perfectly; it's just that he sometimes can't land correctly.

He never told anyone that, not even Wave. There fast pace was getting them near the ramp. In another second they would have to jump the ramp. Sonic and Jet now jumped the ramp; everything seemed like it was going in slow motion for Jet.

He did a front flip but to his horror the ground was near his back. He knew if he didn't act fast he would get seriously injured. Sonic, however, did two back flips and landed perfectly.

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Jet made himself finish the flip. He got lucky; he landed on the ground, unharmed.

"Thank god…" Jet whispered.

Jet and Sonic was head to head once again. Ahead of them was a rusty rail that they could grind on. Jet is an expert on grinding; he never failed once.

However this was Sonic weakness. He could grind it but he cant gain enough speed and sometimes he would fall off. Although his cocky attitude would never admit this weakness,

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted enthusiastically.

Jet deviously smiled, "Ha!" He exclaimed as he jumped on the rail. He perfectly balanced on the rail. He grinded his way down with incredible speed. Near the end of the rail he jumped off and continued to ride.

Sonic jumped onto the rail. He slightly wobbled; he doesn't have good balance. Though he went incredibly slow, compared to Jets performance. Near the bottom of the rail he too jumped off and caught up to Jet.

"Give up yet?" Jet repeated more tiredly than before.

"Ha! No way!" Sonic exclaimed tired but enthusiastically.

They both glared at each other furiously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter didn't have much Shadow terribly sorry. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter regardless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

The rest of the gang stood at the finish line; waiting for either Sonic or Jet to cross the finish line. They stood inside the Crimson Towers, waiting patiently.

"I bet you that Sonic's going to win." Amy spoke out loud.

Wave snorted, "Ha! That's funny."

Amy glared at the purple swallow. "What's so funny about that?"

Wave ignored the pink hedgehog. "Storm, stop doing that."

Storm was constantly itching his arm; feathers would usually fly out. "What are you looking at?" He said rudely.

"Hey Amy?" Tails said worriedly.

"Yeah, Tails," Amy, said concernedly.

"I think were missing someone…" Knuckles interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah…wheres that black hedgehog?" Wave asked calmly.

Amy gasped, "Shadow!"

Amy looked all around her, but no sigh of that sneaky black hedgehog. Amy's eyes lit up with anger. "Where the hell did he go!?"

Tails backed a couple of steps in fear as he heard Amy roar with anger.

"He stabbed us in the back! I knew we shouldn't have trusted in him!" Knuckles roared with anger, equal to Amy's anger.

Tails back away a couple more steps after hearing Knuckles.

"I'm scared…" Tails said to himself.

In the distance Sonic and Jet could see the finish line. It was coming closer and closer after each second passed. Jet forced his board to go an inch faster than Sonic.

Jet smirked, "Ha! Might as well give up, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic smirked also, "Ha! No way!"

All the colors around them were in a colorful blur. The finish line was about yard ahead of them. Sonic and Jet forced themselves to give it there all. Cheers filled the air as they both crossed the finish line. Sonic and Jet both smirked, and jumped off of their boards.

"I win!" They both said in union.

They both glared at each other. "No I win!" They both said in union again.

"Hmph…Actually I won…" A dark voice said, while shutting everyone up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like I had to leave it there. I bet you know who that is, huh? Oh well stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Shadows Entrance**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at Shadow, well they were mostly staring at the object in his hand, and it was one of the strange meteorites.

"Hey…buddy? Where did you get that?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow didn't reply, but he only walked forward to Sonic, at a very slow menacing pace. His cold ruby red eyes bored through his emerald eyes.

"Shadow?" Sonic kept staring at his intense red eyes. A part of him wanted to stop staring at his eyes, but he couldn't do so, it was almost like he was drawn to it.

"Don't…" Shadow whispered. He slipped his hand onto Sonic's meteorite that was located on his wrist.

Sonic became instantly alarmed. "What are you doing, Shadow!?" He quickly jerked his hand away from the black hedgehog.

Shadow back away one-step. "I guess you want this the hard way."

Before Sonic could say anything, Shadow balled his hand into a fist and punched Sonic in his face.

"SHADOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy screamed.

Shadow turned to glare at the pink hedgehog. "You're the cause of all of this."

"What?" Amy said.

"Holy shit…this is so cool." Storm whispered into Wave's ear.

"Knock it off, Storm!" Wave whispered harshly.

"Shadow! What the heck is your problem?" Sonic rubbed his sore cheek, where Shadow had punched him.

Shadow turned back to glare at Sonic with his intense red eyes.

"Very well, Shadow. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight your gonna get!" Sonic ceased on rubbing his sore cheek, and punched Shadow in his face.

Shadow tightly closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the agonizing pain.

The pain had gone away after a few seconds. Shadow quickly opened his eyes, and kicked Sonic on his jaw.

"Ah!" Sonic hissed. "Why are you doing this, Shadow?" Sonic dropped to his knees, while still holding his jaw.

Tails jumped in front of Sonic before Shadow could do something else to him.

"No!" Tails shouted. Shadow was impressed by how courageous this fox was, even though he was a little kid. "I'm not going to let you hurt Sonic anymore!" The fox still shouted with a high volume.

"Out of the way, kid." Shadow said threateningly.

Even through Shadow's threats it still did not move the courageous fox. "Never…" The fox whispered.

Sonic quickly stood up. "Thanks Tails,"

Tails hesitantly got out of their way, but before anyone could continue fighting Amy grabbed Shadow's wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy said with a sad tone in her voice.

Shadow turned and stared at Amy right in her emerald eyes. His expression softened, he almost completely forgot why he was doing this, but he remembered.

"…I have to…" Shadow couldn't look at her anymore; it pained him.

"Why do you have to?" Amy whispered.

"_You don't do what I say then she will die!" Eggman roared._

Shadow gently snatched his arm back to his side. He glared at everyone, especially Sonic.

"What's you problem, Shadow?" Sonic said. He glared at Shadow also.

"Dude…that was kick-ass!" Storm said enthusiastically. Wave rolled her eyes.

Shadow turned around, and started to walk away. Though he stopped walked when he was beside Amy. He leaned into he ear and whispered. "Because if I don't then I'll loose someone that's important to me…" Amy was speechless and a tint of red was forming on her cheeks.

With that Shadow disappeared out of Amy's sight. The awkward silence lingered in the air. "Wow…that was weird…but cool at the same time." Knuckles said while breaking the silence.

Just to let you know this is Shadamy not Sonadow.


End file.
